originalcharactersuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Alfred Thrillerson
Alfred Mayes Thrillerson (often refered to as Al) is an imaginary friend / original character created by ProjectOWL circa May 2012. He's one of ProjectOWL's most commonly used OCs, and also one of her longest-lived. He has two brothers, Steller and Saul, and a half-brother, Jarako. Name Alfred was named after the titular character in the French-Canadian cartoon Mysteries of Alfred Hedgehog, which airs on TVO Kids. Originally his last named was Middleton. His last name was changed to Thrillerson on Halloween 2013. Physical Description Alfred is approximately 5ft tall, with a build and look typical for a boy his age. His age canonically always corresponds with the age of his creator. He has brown eyes and dirty blonde hair. While in the past his hair was almost always depicted as being long, starting in 2019 he was given shorter hair that was styled upwards. Alfred also has a bird form, where he appears as a Senegal Parrot with one long cyan crest feather on his head. Family Mother: Shannon Older brother: Steller Mikke Thrillerson Younger brother: Saul Jordain Thrillerson Older half brother: Jarako Shatzi Thrillerson (same father) Cousin: Jackub Phelps (Unknown if related by blood) Backstory (Created for Alfred as an OC) Alfred was born in another dimension to a kindly, young mother with straight blonde hair, later given the name Shannonn. It is unknown who his father is. It is assumed that Alfred was orphaned at a young age, possibly due to the death of his mother, and later seeked shelter in the imagination of his creator. He has two brothers; an older brother, Steller, and a younger brother, Saul. He has a half-brother, Jarako, who presumably shares a father with Alfred, but whose mother is unknown. History 2012 Alfred was created by ProjectOWL near the end of her grade 6 school year in 2012, due to jealousy surrounding a friend's new girlfriend. (The friend in question is a boy Alfred refers to as "Rust Eyes", and Alfred considers him his father) He had little influence around this time, being a basic imaginary friend. 2013 Alfred became more involved with his creator, keeping her amused with animated antics and giving her opinions, criticism and advice on thoughts or plans. During this year he acquired his older brother, Steller, and several companion imaginary friends taking the form of owls, notably Aura, Junior, Juniper and Nnud. He went through a "gangster phase" during this year where he acquired a love for fedora hats and old actors, which he later lost interest in. 2014 Alfred played a similar role he had in previous years, but dropped much of the need to be an amusement. During this year he and his brother Steller had a lot of conflict between them, even acting against their creator's will. During this year it was also reveled that Alfred had a younger brother, Saul, who was rather meek by nature. Alfred was especially prone to mood swings during this year, often being hyperactive due to freak increases in his sexual drive. 2015 Alfred dropped his role as an amusement almost entirely, and his main roll is to comfort and give advice to his creator, and also reflect thoughts back to her and stop her from doing unwanted things. He became classified as an OC, and appears in various writings. Nearing the end of the year, Alfred appeared sparsely in his creator's every day thoughts. 2016 Alfred began to lose his influence, with his creator preoccupied and not imagining him in situations anymore. He made a comeback in the summer. 2017-'2019' Alfred found renewed an constant use as a straight man and supporting character in comics and doodles featuring Xyne. He also began to sometimes be depicted with shorter hair. Personality Alfred is very lively, sometimes reminiscent of the YouTube sensation Fred. He's prone to making random comments about things, and is very enthusiastic during most situations. While he can get angry and even violent when prompted, he's happy-go-lucky most of the time and also very affectionate. Special Abilities * He has the ability to change into any animal, while he favors the Barn Owl. He also has the ability to sprout Barn Owl wings from his back and have talons in place of his legs. * He can grow 3 inch fangs in place of his canines. Weaknesses * He has very little stamina, and can pass out easily from high blood pressure and/or too much adrenaline * He's easily frightened, and when frightened his pupils turn bright green, a condition he calls 'Green Eye' * He's susceptible to drug side effects, sometimes having violent reactions Trivia * Alfred was given the middle name Mayes to help remember the month of his creation * Alfred has a tattoo to the left of his crotch, depicting two leaves * Alfred's voice is quite high for his age, as if it has not cracked yet. * Alfred's favorite band is the Red Hot Chilli Peppers Other Imaginary Friends Steller Steller Mikke Thrillerson is Alfred's older brother, possibly a half brother who shares the same mother as Alfred. He's a boy roughly 16 years old with blue eyes and short, curly blond hair. Saul Saul Jourdain Thrillerson is Alfred's younger brother. He doesn't appear that much younger, possibly 14 years old. He looks pretty similar to Alfred, but his hair is slightly darker and he has heterochromia eyes. Jarako Jarako Schatzi Thrillerson is an older half-brother of Alfred's. Out of all the family he has the least character development. His face bares similarities to Alfred's, but his hair is long and black. Jackub Jackub is a character that first appeared in a dream and was later built upon. It is unknown if Jackub is related to Alfred by blood, but both are very good friends. Jackub has short dark hair, freckles, a long face and blue eyes. He lives with his father in a hospital for imaginary friends, and smokes immune system supplements through a pipe. He can be reached over a special phone, and Alfred and his brothers can visit him via portholes, but he's never visited the real world. He used to bare the last name Thrillerson, but his family name is now Phelps. Gallery Alfred_irl.jpg Sorta Alfred.jpg|Lucas Cruikshank, whom Alfred's looks were inspired by Category:Original Character Category:ProjectOWL